


Comfort

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: After a rough day, Demo offers Scout some much-needed comfort.





	Comfort

“Ye all right, there, lad?” Demo noticed Scout sitting alone on the couch in the living room, and he sat down to join him. “Is the mission still on yer mind?”

Scout didn’t look up, his eyes focused only on the TV. “I fucked up…everyone’s mad at me, now,”

“That ain’t true, laddie,” Demo assured, pressing a little closer and patting Scout’s arm. “What you mopin’ for? This ain’t like you, boy,”

There was a long pause, and then Scout burst into tears. Demo sighed sadly, wrapping his arm around Scout and pulling him in for a hug. “Aw, come on, now…it’s okay. Yeah, you screwed up today, but that dunnae mean you’ll screw up all the time,”

Scout wept openly into Demo’s chest, smelling that mixture of cologne and alcohol but the scents didn’t make him want to pull away. “But I always fuck up!” he choked out, hugging tighter for comfort. “I didn’t do anythin’ right today! I failed!”

“No, no, no,” Demo affectionately ran a hand through the younger man’s hair. “I know everythin’ feels awful and ye feel like total shite but trust me—it ain’t gonna last!” he pulled away a little bit to gently brush one of Scout’s tears away with a rough finger. “You’ll be okay, lad, and you’re still good at what ye do. None of us hate you, we all love ya, okay?”

“Okay…” Scout’s voice was very soft, and he sniffed again, roughly rubbing his eye with his wrist. “Sorry, I’m such a little bitch sometimes,”

Demo shook his head, giving Scout another squeeze. “Aye, no. Don’t worry, ye aren’t a bitch for ‘avin’ feelings,” he cleared his throat. “Hey, d’ya want a drink, maybe?”

“Um,” Scout took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Ye-yeah, sure,”

“’Kay, c’mon,” Demo urged, getting up and helping Scout to his feet. “There’s some good stuff in the fridge, c’mon,”

Demo got Scout settled at the table, where he brought him a bottle of beer to drink. Beer wasn’t exactly Scout’s favorite thing to drink, but after he popped the cap off and took a swig, he realized just how thirsty he’d been and how nice and cold the beer was. He felt a little better as he drank the alcohol down, and Demo watched him for a moment.

“Good, yeah?” Demo asked, and Scout nodded.

“Yeah,” Scout replied, his voice sounding a little less strained than before. His eyes were still noticeably red and puffy from crying, but other than that he’d calmed down significantly.

There was a long silence until Scout spoke up again. “Hey, uh…you ain’t gonna…you ain’t gonna tell anyone ‘bout this, right? Just that I got a reputation to keep up…”

Demo only smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. “Of course. Just ‘tween you and me, lad,”

Scout smiled back at him, and Demo gave him a pat on the shoulder before standing up to leave.


End file.
